TNA2 True histories
Note - the following is actual TnA histories not remembered by the races themselves (which is why they aren't included in the race pages). This information is subject to change at any point as the RP gets expanded and reworked. ----- Submortals ----- Submortals were created by vampires who used their own blood as a form of slave-soldiers created from many BCs and other humans forced into BC, they were meant to be soldiers fighting back against the rebel wolves and bears who had been Blood Companions to vampires, but had begun rebelling and tried fiercely to return to their own packs and clans and overthrow their masters' rule. However, they were created hastily and they spread their infection to other humans, thus turning them into uncontrollable, savage and mindless creatures who consistently slaughtered any living creature they came into contact with. The Vampires hypothesized what they'd unleashed could wipe out all of the human-cattle who provided vampires with the blood they needed to sustain themselves, the vampires made a deal with the werewolves and werebears to no longer have werebear or werewolf Blood Companions in exchange the wolves and bears would stop fighting them and work on capturing those inflicted with the submortal disease so that the vampires could cure them the wolves and bears agreed but alos asked that asked joint ruling council be made of bear wolf and vampire representatives reluctantly the vampires agreed to these extra terms and the three worked together to herd up all of the submortals they could and isolate humans who weren't infected which the vampires covered it up by having them believe it was a plague outbreak. However after rounding all the submortals up and isolating them as well the vampires were unable to create a cure due to how primitive medicine still was during that time. Leaving them with only the option of hiding the submortals away until a time they could cure them. This knowledge is kept as a closely guarded secret by only the highest ranked council members who had over time returned to being only vampires (specifically those who were around during that time) as the werewolves force-exiled themselves from the council and the werebears shifted to noble knights which is a far cry from them being aspiring conquerors. ----- Werewolves ----- Werewolves were once a nobler race which desired only to hunt and live as regular wolves might've, keeping to themselves and hunting only wild animals for food. They've also once followed a strict code of ethics and one of the most important was made to ensure they'll never reveal themselves to humans. However this came to a tragic halt, when many of them accepted the vampires' lies that any werewolf who was made blood companion would be rewarded with land of their own for their pack to live on and not long after becoming blood companions that they soon started to wonder why they were not given the promised land, but still remained under vampire rule. It wasn't until the vampires forced the wolf BCs to cut ties with their packs that they started to revolt, no longer obedient servants they vowed to never allow themselves to be that weak again and had new goals that continued to grow stronger as their purpose to fight everything they could and constantly get tougher so that they may never be deceived again they started seeking new fights with the toughest things they could which at the time had been their vampiric masters. Some had managed to convince the werebear to join them in fighting their blood companion masters which the werebears at first denied believing instead the the councils promises to them would stil be held fearing extinction of their species. ---- Werebear ----- Werebears were originally clans of warriors ((inspired by the real-life Vikings)) who traveled around conquering villages and claiming it's people and lands for their own as a means to obtain prestige and glory. The vampires started to see these brutes as a risk to their superiority, just as the werebears began to see the vampires as their next challenge and desired to take their place as the apex race. Discretely ruling over all the species the vampires who had at that time decided take the werewolves into their service fought the bears who lost to their combined forces and were almost wiped out from the constant onslaught. Yet the vampires seeing this as a waste of such great warriors took measures to induct them into their service just as they've previously done to the werewolves by making the werebears into Blood Companions and promising that if they should remain loyal BCs following the codes enforced by the vampires that their clans would be permitted to live as nomads (as to keep them from being able to settle land and build up enough strength to challenge vampires) and would not be exterminated. The werebears accepted the terms and over time were groomed to be more obedient and civilised by the vampires as the wolves had been, but after much time of mistreatment and lies the wolves began to rebel and offered an alliance to the werebear, which at first the bears refused to join the wolves in open revolt. Yet as time went on the werebears reluctantly agreed and the two groups rebelled against their former vampiric masters. As the ferocity of the rebellion raged on =the vampires unleashed the submortals and the therianthropites were convinced to work together and capture them all afterwards the bears discovered the wolves had slaughter many of their clans young and broke ties with them, the remaing bears made it there life's mission to save a code of honor and help this ein need that they may never end up like the now savage wolves who killed their young and betrayed them. (Not knowing it wa sthe vampires who had provoked the wolves into doing it)= ---- Vampires ----- Vampires were leaders of the world secretly controlling all of the races' socio-economic and political landscapes and had been around for as long as humans had. They owned many slaves of all races and did whatever they wished to them. However, their deceitful nature and mistreatment of their Werewolf Blood-Companions (which in the early days they were referred to as Beast-Slaves to distinguish them from their human counterparts, who were apply called Blood-Slaves) caused them to rebel and the bears eventually joined them. Vampires worried their dominance was challenge unleashed their new creation thr submortals as there army despite being capable fighters they prefered others serve as soldiers instead but when they're creations ignored there orders and became a risk to there blood supply (spreading to other humans and turning them into more submortals) vampires reluctantly made actual deals with the therianthropites to free them from being Slave Beasts in exchange they would hell the vampires fix their mess. Afterwards the vampires realised the new joined forces of the therianthropites would be too much of a threat to them (even though the bears had lost many of there species and the wolves had been weakened also with the strongest members being slaves for the vampires) the Vampires actually provoked the wolves into attacking bear clans children by telling them the bears were planning on killing there own packs young just after the therianthropites had captured all the submortals and imprisoned them so that the vampires could divide there forces and gain some control back over them. Over time some vampires began to disagree with there own treatment of other races (maily the vampires who had previously been blood slaves before made into vampires) and there was a civil war amoung vampires which ended in vampires agreeing to no longer allow other Vampires to be allowed to be slaves and then not too many years later slavery was abolished and rules were put in place to change Blood Slaves into Blood Companions with limits on how many each could ahve and how they were to be treated. Category:Up for review